Coffee and a Connection
by avidreader127
Summary: AU where no one knows about the switch and Emmett is older. While Bay is touring colleges with her mom, she runs into a stranger. Can they fall in love, or will the language barrier be too hard to overcome?


A/N: I started this about a year ago, and ended up abandoning it due to writer's block. But it's always been in the back of my mind. And recently something just told me to open this again. So I did, and when I got done reading through what was written I wanted to know what happened next.

(note the AU and the "started about a year ago" so most of canon is ignored)

Like usual, ASL is in bold and I tried to make the sign language a little bit more literal, but most of it is still how it would be interpreted. Except I still have it shown that they are spelling out their names. And in the ASL class it's literal. I apologize if any of it is inaccurate.

Enjoy!

* * *

Bay shifts in her seat, uncomfortably. Spending the last two weeks of spring break with just her mom, is not how Bay pictured her final spring break. But it's something that Kathryn insisted they did. Her and her mom had done it when she was a teenager, and she wanted to have the experience with Bay. Plus, it gave John and Toby some time alone. Though, knowing those two, they probably aren't spending it doing much. Bay wastes most of the time in the car plugged into her iPod, ignoring her mom. Basically, acting like a typical teenager. She wants to spend her spring break with her friends.

It's the last college on their list. The one closest to home. Close enough that Bay could easily drive home whenever she needs to…or wants to, not that she thinks she will.

Pulling up, Bay can tell that the campus is beautiful. It's nicely sized, not too large, but not super tiny. The grounds have large grassy areas, with trees strategically placed throughout. Bay can't stop looking around. It's definitely one of the better ones they've looked at. Sure, they'd visited a couple in New York, All the Ivy leagues (not that Bay is planning on going to on…or that she got in, but her mom made them), and some really good art schools. But there is something about this school that keeps drawing Bay in. They have a fairly good art program and it's not a bad school.

She asks Kathryn if she can walk alone for a little while. It's nice to pretend like she could be a college student. Just wandering campus for no reason at all. Bay only has an hour tops, though. They still have to meet with someone from the school and get an "official" tour. It's something Bay has to suffer through at every school they visit. She learned pretty quickly that they all said basically the same thing, with a few minor adjustments, depending on the school. And almost all brought up her father in some way. It is hard that he was a famous baseball player. _At least I don't look like him,_ Bay thinks. Because then everyone would just say how much alike they are, when Bay knows they are _nothing _alike.

Lost her in thoughts, Bay isn't watching at all where she's going. Mostly she's just going where ever she feels like, not caring about where she is.

Her phone buzzes. Bay has ten minutes left of alone time. Even though her mom can't see, Bay still rolls her eyes at the text. Realizing she's on the opposite end of the campus, Bay quickens her pace. She knows that if she's late, her mom is going to be so mad. It's already happened a few times, and she just doesn't want to go through that again.

Why does it have to feel so far away? It is an easy walk and wouldn't take more than 15 minutes at a casual pace. Bay starts running. When her mom said ten, she probably meant that she wanted Bay in five minutes.

Moments later Bay collides into someone. Books and papers fall to the ground. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Bay starts saying. She leans down to help pick everything up, and catches a glance at his face. He has these amazing blue eyes hiding behind adorable glasses. He's taller than her, by at least a few inches. A camera hangs off his left shoulder.

Bay hands him his books and the papers she picked up, most of them are pictures. He brings his hand to his chin, lightly touching it with his finger tips, then bringing it back down. The realization hits Bay slowly. It's visible in her eyes that she's figured out he's deaf. Bay took an ASL class junior year, and still remembers some.

Pointing to herself, then making a fist and a circular motion by her chest, Bay signs, **I'm Sorry**, for knocking down his books earlier**. My Name's B-a-y. **She finger spells her name.

**E-m-m-e-t-t**, He signs. _Emmett, it's a nice name_, Bay thinks.

Before Bay can respond her phone buzzes again. WHERE ARE YOU?

Bay looks at the time, she's late. Like, really late.

"I have to go." Bay says, hoping he can read lips also. Because, she really does not know that many signs. _I wish I didn't have to go._

_I hope I can see you again._

_Please don't think that I don't like you._

Bay wants to say any of those things. All of those things. Most of all she wants to see him again though.

"Bye" She whispers when she looks back at him once more, he's sorting through the pictures that had fallen. Probably making sure they aren't damaged. Then Bay starts running to find her mom. Knowing that she's going to be scolded for not being on time. But right now, Bay doesn't care. She knows where she wants to go anyway.

* * *

School is ending. High school is ending. Bay never thought she'd reach this day. Graduation. College in the fall.

She's going to attend the last one they visited. Bay loves the campus. It's not too big. It's close to home. Those are the reasons she tells her parents. But Bay knows in her heart, that one of the real reasons is Emmett. She saw him for less than five minutes. Exchanged barely more than a sentence, even if Bay counted words she spoke, it doesn't add up to much.

But no matter how hard she tries, she can't get him out of her mind. His smile. His eyes.

The whole day is a blur. Lots of pictures are taken. Bay is given tearful hugs from people she's known forever. The traditional cap toss.

Mostly, she's just glad once it's over.

* * *

Bay has a few weeks where there is nothing she has to do. She can spend them however she likes. So, she spends them painting in her art studio. The music is blasting. Bay gets absorbed into whatever she's working on, sometimes forgetting to eat.

She doesn't even know what she's working on. It doesn't matter.

* * *

Fall comes sooner that Bay hopes. No matter how much she wants to get out, it's still sad. _I'm not even going that far away_ she tells herself.

It's an eventful day, moving into her dorm room. She has one all to herself. Her parents' decision. Bay didn't argue that much though. It's nice to have some space to herself. They get her bed made, her TV set up, clothes unpacked.

After her parents leave, the girl across the hall asks Bay if she's adopted. Commenting on how she doesn't look much like her family.

Bay corrects her. She's used to it. It's not her fault if she doesn't look like them. Retreating back into her room, Bay turns her laptop on. She looks up her class schedule. It's already committed to memory, but she just wants to make sure. Her art classes are still there, as are the required math and English class, _ew_. Then, there's also an ASL class she signed up for. Bored, she closes the computer, and crawls into bed. It's been a long day moving in, and she's tired. Scratch that, exhausted, but excited.

* * *

There is still a week before classes officially start. It's Bay's second day on campus, and she's spending this one wandering the grounds. There is nowhere she has to be. No one to tell her what to do. Bay can't help but look for Emmett as she's walking around. Of course, she doesn't see him. But she can hope.

Bay does find this amazing little coffee shop tucked away on campus. It's perfect. A warm cozy feeling and run by other students. Right away, she knows this is a place she'll be a lot.

After ordering her coffee, she thinks she sees a glimpse of those familiar glasses and a camera strap.

* * *

She spends the rest of the day on her computer researching. That had to be Emmett. It had to be. So Bay looks up how to sign a few things. There are only a few signs she doesn't remember that she needs for what she wants to say. It doesn't take long.

Now, the only thing left to fall into place for this plan to work is Emmett.

* * *

Emmett's walking to his dorm. It's a nice day out, so he's in no hurry. Just enjoying the feel of a slight breeze in his face. It's still, technically, summer, but it feels more like fall. Today, it's just him and his camera. He's going around campus taking pictures of anything and everything that catches his eye.

In the middle of taking a shot of a bird, he feels a tap on his back. Turning around slowly, he sees a girl. She looks vaguely familiar, like someone he should remember, but can't recall her name.

**My name's B-a-y, want to go get some coffee with me? **She asks, hopefully.

**Sure.** Emmett signs, after he puts his camera away. There's something about her, maybe it's the way she bluntly walked up to him. Or her endearingly bad sign language, not that it's terrible. But definitely not fluent.

They head to the coffee shop, and Bay orders herself a small mocha. They already know Emmett's usual.

A couple minutes later, he's sitting across from Bay.

He waits for her to start the conversation, after all, she was the one to approach him. But Bay just sits there looking at him. After five minutes of this, she signs, **I'm sorry.** Then reaches into her bag.

She pulls out a small notebook and a pencil. Emmett looks at it curiously, as Bay writes something down.

_I'm sorry,_ She writes, _I really don't know that much ASL, I took a class for a couple years ago in school, but I can't remember a lot of it._ There is so much more than that, that Bay wants to tell him. But she doesn't. Not yet. Her handwriting has a certain artistic air to it. It's not messy, but it's not what many would call neat. It's legible, yet from afar it could look like a mess of lines.

After reading the note, Emmett takes the pencil and paper from her and writes a reply.

_That's ok._ He wants to ask where he knows her from. He wants to ask why she wants to talk to him, but is afraid it would come off as rude. So instead he adds, awkwardly, _It's nice out today._ His own handwriting is blockier and fairly neat looking.

_Yeah, it is,_ She writes, then takes a sip of her coffee. Not even a second later, Emmett sees Bay pull out her cell phone, then hastily scribble on the paper, _I gotta go. See you later?_ In her hurry, Bay doesn't notice she left her paper there, nor does she notice when Emmett takes a picture of her through the window. Something about this seems so déjà vu.

Accidently glancing at a few pages, he sees that they're covered in little doodles, sketches, and notes.

Emmett pockets the note pad; he'll give it back when he sees her again. When, not if. He definitely plans on seeing her again.

* * *

Bay sees Emmett again later that week. It's almost like he's a drug to her. The more she sees him, the more she wants to know him. The greater she desires to be near him. It's not something she can easily explain. She's not even sure if he had remembered her.

This time, Emmett comes up to her, though. She's walking around, looking from somewhere to eat when he stops her. **Your note book.** He signs, then offers it to her.

**Thank you** Bay signs back. Her heart tries to pound its way out of her chest. If he weren't deaf, she's positive Emmett would be able to hear it. Hell, she's surprised the people around them aren't stopping to ask about it.

He doesn't say anything else, he doesn't stay. He just walks away.

The binding is creased from being folded open. It unfurls to that page easily, and she recognizes it at once. On the page where they'd been talking, Bay notices something extra. _These are really good. :)_

Minutes tick by before she remembers how hungry she had been moments before.

The rest of the night, Bay spends reading and rereading the words. Memorizing his hand writing. This is so much more than she has ever felt for someone else before. More than her first kiss from middle school (8th grade, messy and awkward). More than the first guy she seriously dated in high school (it lasted a surprising 6 months). And so much more then the last boy she left behind (honestly, Bay has no idea why she really agreed to go out with him. Teenage rebellion? Otherwise she has no excuse). They mean nothing to her, okay that's an overstatement. Yes, at one point, there was something there. But somehow it can't live up a boy she barely knows. Does that say more about her or the boys she knew?

* * *

Classes start that day. Bay had gotten too used to staying in bed late, to long lazy days, to lounging in the sun reading. Still half asleep, Bay grabs a much needed coffee before her first class. As it turns out, her first official college class is ASL. It's only beginners; the first class that's offered. Bay has spent much of the last week looking up signs on the computer, but she's always thinking of things she doesn't know. So, she's starting with beginners to be safe.

The class is interesting. Even if Bay remembers a lot of it, there are a bunch of small details they can't be learned online. That come from practice and seeing it done.

About half way through, they get paired off to practice introductions. It's mostly to see how much some of the students already know. Some need the packets with the alphabet and the other signs needed for this exercise. Bay doesn't need it.

There are an odd number of students in the class. Bay's left as the odd one out, until the teacher notices and motions someone over.

"This is Emmett, he's going to be your partner. He's here to help, and observe. Even if he's still a student." She says, while signing, simultaneously.

Once the teacher's gone to assist those having trouble, Bay lets herself breath. She can't believe it is Emmett.

**You're B-a-y.** He signs, slow and precisely.

She can barely make herself nod. _Deep breaths Bay. It's not that hard. You can do this. _She tells herself.

**My. Name. B-a-y. Nice. Meet-You. **Bay signs, just like it's written on the board.

He just smirks at her. _Shut up._ If she is reading his eyes right, which she thinks she is, Bay can swear they're saying "what are you talking about? We've already met."

"I'm just doing what's on the board." Bay mutters. He still stares at her, Bay feel like his blue eyes can see into her. Even with glass covering them. Really, they magnify them, making them stronger, bigger, more intense, and somehow more vulnerable at the same time.

Continuing with what they're supposed to be doing, Bay tells him that she's from Kansas City. Though it takes her a minute to spell it out (seriously, it's called KC, why bother spelling it?). Spelling in her head has always been a challenge. She remembers always being one of the first eliminated in class spelling bees. Then she moves on to family, mentioning that she has a brother, a mother, and a father.

They're the first ones done. Partly because Bay knew the signs already. Partly because it was only her, as her "partner" had not bothered doing the introduction back. There is a glint in his eyes that makes her think she'll find out the information sooner or later, but not now.

Bay gets started on the homework, which is to review these signs and practice a handful for the next class. Bay knows them all though and doesn't want to do the assignment.

Instead she looks over at Emmett. He has his own chair next to the teacher's desk. His head rests against the wall, glasses falling down his nose. It feels mean and something she'd never do before, but she can't help it. Looking around to make sure everyone is engrossed in their own work, Bay quickly scribbles out a note and tosses it at Emmett. Luckily, her desk is pretty close to him and it hits him squarely on the forehead.

He picks up, reads it, then looks at Bay.

**Really?** He signs, his eyebrows raised. But he still picks up a spare pen lying on the desk, and begins to write a reply.

Once he finishes, he folds it neatly into a paper airplane, and throws it to her. It glides smoothly through the air, yet Bay completely misses catching it. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Emmett silently laughing at her as she gets up to retrieve it.

She opens is slowly, and sees his familiar handwriting.

_Aren't you supposed to be working?_ His gaze doesn't waver from her as she reads. If his eyes aren't screaming "flirty" then Bay doesn't know what flirting is anymore.

_I am, but-_ her note gets cut short when the teacher begins calling everyone's attention.

"Class is over. Shoo. We'll continue this in our next class."

Bay gathers her few things slowly, not wanting to leave yet, then heads in the way of her dorm (she has an hour or so before her next class). It's not long before she feels a tap on her shoulder; turning around, she finds Emmett.

"Hey," she smiles.

Emmett replies with a wave of his hand.

"Um, want to get some coffee?" _No, why did I say that? It sounds so dumb._ Whenever he's near, it's like her brain just short-circuits. But Emmett doesn't seem to care; he offers a hand and she takes it.

The coffee shop is peaceful. Only a small amount of chattering, the humming of the machines in the back, and the chirpy voice of the cashier. The table they sat at last time is open, so that's where they sit. It's near a big, open window in the front of the shop. The spacious greens stretch out in front of them.

Bay reaches for the notebook and a pen while Emmett leaves to get drinks. She barely has time to attempt to fix her hair (and she knows it's a mess. It always is. The price of having unruly curls). Emmett is back, skillfully carrying two mugs of steaming beverage and a plate of what looks like a small assortment of cake and cookies.

_You shouldn't have done this._ She writes. The sweets cost a fortune.

_Don't worry about it, it was on the house. Benefits of being a regular._ Emmett takes a sip from his mug, then gestures to the other one and the plate.

"Okay," Bay mumbles, if he's insisting. She tentatively takes a small shortbread cookie and the cup. It's still warm and the foam on top has been made in the shape of a flower with a small heart. The detail looks amazing; it's surprising how fast the barista must have been able to do it. She almost doesn't want to taste it, not wanting to ruin it. It would be weird to take a picture, right? So, instead she takes in the image for a moment. But the second it touches her tongue, she doesn't regret it. It tastes heavenly. Bay doesn't know what's in it or what they added but whatever it is made it perfect.

**Thank you** "It's wonderful."

Emmett does a sign that looks suspiciously like thank you, but that doesn't make sense.

Noticing her confusion, Emmett writes on the paper, _good._ Duh, Bay feels stupid. She knew that; she had just been blanking. _It's okay, you're learning._

_But I still feel dumb._

_You're not._ Those two words light up Bay's face. And he's so sincere.

_How do you know that?_

_I can tell._ Bay wonders if the boy sitting in front of her is real. Because right now he seems like a figment of her imaginations, though she doubts she could dream up such a perfect guy.

Emmett steals the notebook and for minutes he's just sitting there writing. All Bay becomes aware of is the sound of the pen scratching on the paper, the scent of her, now lukewarm, coffee, the way his hair is falling in his eyes. When he finishes, Emmett scribbles something on the bottom, then another larger note on the top. With no other warning, he walks out.

_Sorry, I have a class in 5 minutes, but I want to see you again._

Under that is a paragraph of information. Including all the things from class and more.

_I could tell you were curious, so here's some of my life story. My name is Emmett Bledsoe. Born and raised just outside of KC. I'm an only child who had to suffer alone through the messy divorce of my parents. They are both Deaf, and I was born Deaf. Surrounded by Deaf culture throughout my whole life. I don't know why I'm telling you all this, but I want you to know. I've been raised to think that deaf and hearing relationships can't work. But I don't think that's true. Why should it be any harder or more challenging than another relationship? Right now I'm 20, soon to be 21 and a junior here. I'm majoring in education with a minor in art/photography, hence my camera. I also help out in the ASL classes when I have time. This is all that I can think of off the top of my head, so I'll end it here._

_-Lo-_

_From,_

_Emmett_

Beneath that, in small font, Emmett had scrawled his phone number with the message:

_Ps. Text me ;)_

Thank god Bay was smart enough to preset an alarm for fifteen minutes before each class, otherwise, there is a good chance she would have missed English 101.

In her head she's already composing a text that she'll send after class.

* * *

The rest of the day isn't nearly as interesting. English 101 and Modern Painting Techniques are her other classes for the day. In both, she had to sit there and listen to the teachers drone on lecturing for an hour. She alternated between taking notes, doodling, and longing to be back in ASL.

Later that night, Bay reclines in her dorm, a small pile of work next to her. Instead of picking up a novel for English, Bay finds herself with a notebook open in her lap, pencil in hand. The blank page has the imprint of Emmett's letter on it; her eyes follow the raised, slightly darkened lines. Then she's looking at the next clean page and her hand dashes across it. Making marks and lines, forming an image. The words of his letter run through her mind as she works.

Her fingers work with the pencil (a simple #2, because she hadn't felt like getting up to find her good pencils) until a complete picture appears. The curves of his nose, the frame of his glasses, the out-of-place hairs that stick up or fall in his face, the spattering of freckles, the recognizable Emmett Smirk, even the glimmer in his eyes. It had all ended up there.

Bay drifts off to sleep, hands covered in smudges, the notebook fallen on the floor.

* * *

Waking up late (but not too late), Bay manages to shower and dress before her first class of the day. It's a slow day, only two classes, which is good because she needs the time to catch up from yesterday.

The classes go by in a blur, though she notes Emmett's absence from ASL. Bay finds a comfy spot in the library and bunkers down to work. After getting through most of her stack, Bay decides a little award is in order. It's mid-afternoon and she hasn't eaten yet.

While contemplating between going to a café she heard about and seeing if anything good is there or going to the dorm cafeteria, Bay stands with her bag stung across her shoulder on the steps of the library. At first she doesn't notice Emmett, who is taking pictures of passing students.

_Should I show him the picture now? At all? Is it weird?_ The notebook sits, slightly crinkled in her bag. It's one of those things: is it too creepy to share? But, Bay doesn't think it is.

She doesn't want to tear it out. It's like the notebook has become a documentation of their relationship and the drawing is part of that. Can she try to slip it into his camera bag? Or just hand it to him?

As it turns out, Bay doesn't have to make the choice. Either choice, really.

**Hey. You hungry?** Emmett asks, that is, after snapping her photograph, making her blush.

"Starving!"

Emmett starts watching and gestures for her to follow; they go to the dorms. While walking, Emmett doesn't stop taking pictures.

After signing something that Bay doesn't understand, he points to a table. When he comes back with a tray of food, she's seated and the notebook sits closed in front of an open chair.

He sets the food down and Bay starts digging in. It's just finger food, but it tastes amazing to her empty stomach. A page is dog-eared in the notebook, so Emmett opens it up and finds…himself. It's a picture, but it has life to it.

**Did you draw this?** Though, his signs are more like a game of Charades, the idea gets across.

**Yes. You like?**

**Love. It's amazing!**

A wave of relief floods Bay, she hadn't realized how much his option meant to her until she heard it.

* * *

ASL becomes her favorite class, and that's including painting (which is truthfully a very close second) and a lot of that has to do with how Emmett is there for two of their three weekly classes. Every Monday and Thursday. Plus, she's been seeing him between classes. The Tuesday class always feels emptier without him.

Somehow he quickly became an essential part of her routine. Most mornings Bay wakes up to find a text from him. And it's probable that they'll run into each other at the coffee shop, that is, if they hadn't already planned to meet there. Sometimes Emmett walks with Bay, other times she explores with him as he takes pictures. Occasionally, they'll study together.

Their conversations are generally disjointed. They're slow and…careful. Long pauses between them, not that they mind. They either take out Bay's notebook, struggle through trying to sign with Bay's limited knowledge, or text. Whatever is the most convenient at the time.

By the time it's approaching the end of September, Bay isn't quite sure what exactly they are. On one hand, they spend so much time together, she can barely imagine life without him (or someone like him), he's the person who knows the most about her, the person who she can tell anything. In this short month, Bay has revealed things that she's kept buried down deep inside her.

_I've always felt like the odd one out in my family._ She wrote, one sunny afternoon as they sat together under the shade of an oak tree.

Emmett looked at her with understanding eyes and waits for her to go on.

_It's not just that I don't look like them. It's…We like different things. They never get my art, you know. To them it's just a dumb hobby I should outgrow. Because I need to fit into their "perfect Kennish" mold._

He'd stay and let her rant about anything forever, that is, if it weren't for classes and big deadlines coming up. And she'd do it for him too.

On the flipside, Bay isn't sure how he feels about her. Yeah, he cares about her, but as in friends, or as in more? No matter how hard she tries to read the signals, Bay still can't be sure. He'll act like a gentleman: hold doors open, get her coffee, lend her his jacket. But if she attempts to take his hand, half the time he pulls away. He gives her these flirty looks but then nothing comes of it.

Even if Emmett never wanted to be more than friends Bay would be okay with that. Yes, she would love to be more. But it's him that is more important. He's the first person who she feels like she can really count on. He's the best listener she knows. He's her person (hey, everyone has their Grey's Anatomy phase). She doesn't want to lose him. It's silly to feel like this after such a short time, but the truth can't be denied. However, at the same time she can't go on much longer being this confused and analyzing everything for some sort of clue.

This is how she ended up standing outside his dorm, pacing, waiting for him to come out. She'd sent him a text asking if she could come over. He replied that he'd be ready in five minutes and buzz her in then.

According to her phone it's been exactly five minutes and sixteen seconds. Not that she's been counting.

And suddenly, there he is.

* * *

Bay starts talking at once, but Emmett can only catch a word here and there. Her face seems etched with worry or stress. "I just…and you…are we…" Her lips move like lightning, usually, he's better at this. Though, maybe it's because he can't concentrate on her words as much as her lips, and the way he wants to kiss them. A lot. "What do you want?" At least that's what he thinks she said. And Emmett is pretty sure he knows the answer.

**Stop.** He stares right into her eyes. Bay pauses, her hands fall to her sides.

Emmett points to himself, then puts his right hand in front of himself, bringing this thumb and middle finger together, after that he points to Bay. **I like you**.

He signs slowly, carefully, and clearly. **I want you**. _Just you._

Leaning in, (his eyes asking _is this okay?_ And hers replying, _yes_) he kisses her. For their first kiss, it is amazing and so worth the wait.


End file.
